Tierna historia, conejito verde
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Para el conejito Shun nada podía ser mejor, tenía una buena familia, le trataban bien hasta que un día, sin más, tuvieron que donarlo a una nueva y no tan buena familia... ¿Qué será del pobre conejito? ¿Podrá ser, de nuevo, feliz?


En una aldea cercana, en una casa de aspecto abandonada, un pequeño conejito correteaba dentro de su jaula. No era un lugar muy limpio, ni muy cómodo y mucho menos luminoso pero tenía lo que el conejito más apreciaba: Un hogar. Tenía a dos niños con quien jugar, con quien pasar su tiempo, divertirse y crecer como individuo.

Los días pasaban alegres, le permitían corretear a sus anchas cuando los adultos no estaban en la casa y, es que, los dos niños casi adolescentes, le trataban como a uno más de la familia. Pero eso no sería para siempre pues un día, sin más, un acontecimiento haría cambiar la vida del pequeño animalillo. La familia lo entregó con la excusa de _se ha hecho demasiado grande_.

Las cosas no iban mejor para el pobre conejito, que triste había perdido, incluso, el brillo en su pelaje extrañamente verde. Su nuevo dueño, que no amigo, recibía dinero a cambio de exponerlo como a uno más de sus excesivos objetos. Día y noche la pasaba encerrado en un pequeño cubículo de cristal, en dónde el muchacho morocho podía exponerlo a voluntad.

La tristeza se iba adueñando del pobre conejito hasta el punto de ni siquiera desear moverse o comer para seguir viviendo. Una noche, mientras el humano dormía, un haz de luz captó la atención del animalillo. Alzó sus orejitas como hacía mucho y enfocó su vista en ese rayo, que llenó su corazón de renovada esperanza. La luna le estaba hablando.

_No temas conejito, pues pronto  
vendrá un amiguito.  
Cuando estén juntos, regresaré  
y una nueva oportunidad,  
a ambos, finalmente, les daré. _

Y paciente esperó ese momento…

Dos largas y ya no tan tortuosas semanas, pasaron y tal como la amada luna le había indicado, una nueva pero asustada vida, llegaba en brazos de ese mal humano. Sin mucho cuidado, lo metió en su misma jaula, sin cuidado alguno y casi lastimando una de sus patas.

El conejillo esperó a que se marchara y tímidamente, se acercó al nuevo inquilino.

_- Hola. _– Silencio es lo que encontró mas el patito lindo se encogió un tanto en su lugar – _No temas, no pretendo hacerte daño_.

No pasó mucho más en un rato pero el conejillo verde, sin querer darse por vencido, accedió al escaso alimento y regresó junto al patito lindo a entregarle ese pedacito recién encontrado. Lo acercó con el hocico y movió graciosamente las orejitas, cosa que sacó una leve sonrisa en el recién llegado. El conejito, todo contento, respondió a ese gesto con una de sus sonrisas.

- _La familia que me vio crecer me llamaba Shun._ – Se acercó un poco más y el patito se aproximó un poco más tranquilo - _¿Tienes nombre?_

- _Hyoga_ – Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo. Algo había llamado su atención pero no entendía qué podía ser. – _Así me llamó mi mamá. _

- _¿Tuviste mamá? _– Se entristeció el conejillo pero sólo un instante – _Yo crecí con un hermano el pollito pero un día se lo llevaron y ya no lo trajeron de vuelta. _

Sonrió como si ya no le molestara, aunque en sus ojitos se podía apreciar lo mucho que aún le dolía. El patito se acercó, entonces, conmovido por lo que había relatado el lindo conejito. Se acomodó a su lado, pegando la espalda a la fría pared de cristal y comenzó con su relato. El conejito escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que decía el rubio patito y sin darse cuenta, se acercó hasta acomodarse a su lado y enroscándose ambos, quedaron dormidos.

Los días cambiaron a peor ambos. El humano que era ahora su dueño, les había separado la _jaula_ en dos, colocando un separador de cristal justo en medio de ambos. Inamovible por más que lo intentaran cada noche. Sólo les quedaba dormir pegados al frío cristal, relatando sus vivencias y sueños, recordando el tacto de sus suaves pelajes y soñando que, de nuevo, volvían a estar juntos.

Las semanas pasaban de esa manera, alejados uno del otro, luchando para no ser maltratados por aquellos humanos que habían pagado por tocarlos y tenerlos como objetos por un breve instante. Sin embargo, ese día sería diferente.

- _Ya está grande_ – Escucharon los dos, una vez ya regresaron para el anochecer – _Mañana se lo llevarán o el pato dejará de estar tierno_

Ambos sabían qué significaban esas palabras. Intentaron luchar contra el cristal que les separaba. Querían huir, vivir pero sobretodo estar juntos un poco más. Ni siquiera vieron que un haz de luz, entró de nuevo por la ventana.

Cansado, el conejito comenzó a llorar de impotencia mientras el patito le consolaba desde su zona acristalada.

- _Ya no llores más Shun. Verás que todo estará bien. _

Y ahí quedaron ambos, uno llorando y otro mirando desconsolado al verde conejito. Se dejó resbalar por el frío cristal sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. Sin más, ambos quedaron dormidos.

Lo que no esperaban era despertar por el reflejo de la luna entrando por la pequeña ventana frente a ellos. Y de nuevo la Luna le habló al conejito verde.

_Ya no temas más  
pues el momento ha llegado.  
Por fin vas a ser feliz y libre  
junto a tu enamorado._

No comprendía bien las palabras de su amiga la Luna pero no pudo preguntar. Antes de mover el pequeño hocico, un haz de luz rodeó la jaula de cristal hasta rodear ambos cuerpos. Se notó un tanto extraño por lo que cerró los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, la jaula se había roto en mil pedazos pero lo que llamó su atención era el ser humano frente a él. Un muchacho rubio, bien parecido, atractivo y que, extrañamente, le recordaba a su _patito._

Al parecer no fue el único extrañado pues el pequeño patito, tenía frente a él a un hermoso ejemplar humano, de piel de porcelana y ojos intensos del color del que fuera antes su pelaje. Sonrió embobado y alzó las que fueran sus _alitas_ para poder notar la textura de la piel humana que ahora poseía el que fuera su conejito.

Un nuevo haz de luz rodeó ambos cuerpos, fusionándolos en uno sólo y transportándolos a un lugar lejano dónde ninguno de los dos, fuera de nuevo, de uso de ningún mal humano.


End file.
